Navidad con sabor a depresión
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Ellas son chicas alegres, seguras de si mismas, siempre listas para triunfar, pero en el interior de su habitación todo cambia, se preguntan que aspecto pueden mejorar, como mejorar una vida que creen insuficiente... Acompáñame a atravesar esta historia llena de adolescentes como tu. Fic dedicado a los chicos y las chicas de la radio.
1. Introducción

Depresión.

Él, un sueño hecho chico, un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros, alto y de gran porte, la miraba a la distancia, hacia un par de meses que la observaba, pero él, orgulloso y frio no sería quien pronunciara la primera palabra.

Pelirrosa, de unos impactantes ojos verdes ocultos en su celular, a primera vista una chica un poco tímida.

El lugar donde coincidían era la escuela, donde se miraban a tiempos distintos, donde las sonrisas no coincidían.

Al fin se había decidido, con un par de amenazas de sus amigos, estaba frente a la puerta de ella, con un ramo de lirios, sus amigos lo miraban a la distancia, instándole a hacerlo, a tocar la puerta y ver a esa chica misteriosa.

Toco la puerta, mientras se fijaba en su aspecto, de jeans negros y un suéter azul, con el pelo revuelto, se sentía listo para conquistarla.

- Voy - se escuchó, seguido de unos pasos presurosos hacia la puerta. - Ino, te dije que estaría lista hasta las 11, son la 10 - Menciono Sakura mientras abría la puerta aunque su mirada aún seguía dentro, momento en el que él la miró vestía unos jeans color rojo, un suéter blanco y su bufanda, el invierno se hacía notar en esa parte de Tokio.

- hmp - Bufó Sasuke, haciéndose notar.

Ella dirigió su mirada a la puerta, notando allí a Sasuke, y cayendo en cuenta de su error, anonadada por la presencia de ese chico en la puerta de su casa solo pudo murmurar un Hola.  
- Hola - Respondió Sasuke mientras de manera brusca le extendía las flores - Para ti, Sakura - Su potente voz resonó en la cabeza de ella.

Tomando las flores que él extendía.

- Gracias - Sin saber que más decir, abrazo las flores, intentando encontrar palabras para continuar esa inesperada visita. - ¿Que-Quieres pasar? –

Sin responder, ambos se adentraron en la casa, Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
- Vamos en el mismo salón - Dijo Sasuke.

- Lo sé - Respondió ella - Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha - Una leve sonrisa se curvo en su rostro.

- Y tu Sakura - Sonriendo de medio lado se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Movía de forma nerviosa sus manos.

- No realmente - Con un muy leve sonrojo continuó hablando - Salgamos a dar una vuelta y vamos por un café - De manera un poco brusca terminó de hablar.

Sakura aún no creía que ese chico tan lindo estuviera ahí, invitándola a salir. Podía ser solo un sueño, tenía que serlo. Acepto a salir con él.

- Sí - Su voz fue menos que un susurro - Solo deja que las ponga en agua - Tomo las flores de la mesita de centro donde las había puesto antes, caminando hacía la cocina.

Sasuke, respiro tranquilo, pues a su parecer las cosas estaban resultando muy bien.  
Antes de volver a la sala Sakura envió un mensaje a Ino, donde le informaba que iba a salir.  
Sonriendo le indicó a Sasuke que ya podían retirarse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

Miraba de manera distraída su celular, Sakura nuevamente había cancelado su cita.  
Una cosa a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse más de la mitad de las veces en las que quedaban de verse, Sakura encontraba una excusa para no ir. Ino suspiro mientras caminaba a la cocina.  
- Cariño ¿Vas a comer?- Preguntó su madre.

- No mamá, comeré donde Sakura, vuelvo más tarde –

Así Ino salió como lo hacía todos los días.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

- Hinata - Hanabi intentaba abrir la puerta de su hermana, al notar que esta permanecía cerrada, toco y continúo hablando - Tu amiga Ino te está esperando –

- Voy - Grito Hinata desde su cuarto, un cuarto que siempre estaba cerrado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

Encontró a Ino en la puerta, vestía unos mallones azules, con una falda un tonó más oscuro, una blusa de manga larga color turquesa, un atuendo azul que solo permitía la bufanda blanca qué colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Cuál fue su pretexto esta vez? - Preguntó Hinata aun sin saludar, mientras se preguntaba internamente si era correcto hablar de esa forma.

- Cada día inventa escusas más bobas - Río con ganas y Hinata la siguió - Dijo que iba a salir con Sasuke –

- Ella sí que está mal - Hinata acomodo su vestuario, unos pantalones verdes, una blusa de manga larga de color negro y una bufanda verde.

Ambas se dirigieron al centro comercial.

- Te vez increíble - Dijo Hinata - El azul es tu color –

Ino se giró a mirar a Hinata.

- Tu atuendo no esta tan mal –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

No tenía idea de que hablar con alguien como él. Ambos caminaban por el parque, Sasuke le hacía algunas preguntas, a veces ella también preguntaba, aún era raro para ella hablar con él, pero parecían compartir gustos e ideas, poco a poco se hacía más fácil para ellos hablar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

Buscaba en su guardarropa, desde hacía unas semanas se sentía intranquila, pensaba constantemente -cosa que no sucedía antes- en su aspecto, intento buscar una falda en su armario, mientras recordaba los comentarios que la atormentaban.

- Tenten es tan poco femenina –

- Los chicos la ven como uno más –

Acompañados de risas y burlas, ella sabía y quería mostrarles que también podía ser femenina, que no había motivo para tantas burlas.

Ella las entendía, a veces, era un poco distraída, le gustaban cosas que eran consideradas para chicos, y su aspecto no dirigía su vida, pero también estaba enamorada y tenía que conquistar al chico que quería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/*/-*-*-*-*-7/-*-/*-/*-

Naruto ese chico alegre y carismático había ido al centro comercial, llevando con él a Sai, quien solo miraba distraído todo a su alrededor.

Él amaba salir a pasear con sus amigos, así no estaba solo, odiaba estar solo, y ¿a quién le gusta estar solo?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Este es el primer capítulo, el introductorio a esta historia, dedicada a los fans de SasuSaku, en especial a todas las chicas y chicos que me escuchan en la radio "SasuSaku oficial fans Unidos". Espero sus comentarios.


	2. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Capitulo uno: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

7 de la mañana, el instituto Konoha abre sus puertas, para que sus alumnos puedan ingresar y adquirir conocimiento, es la última semana antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de invierno.

El salón es como cualquier otro, de color marfil, con un pizarrón al frente, un salón de clases, el reloj marca cuarto para las 8, ya hay alumnos en el salón, mira el chico de la esquina, aquel que en este momento está comiendo es Choji, siempre está comiendo, la mayoría de las veces no tiene hambre, simplemente siente un gran vacío en el estómago que intenta llenar con comida, el chico a su lado durmiendo es Shikamaru, duerme mucho, generalmente también lo hace entre clases, no suele hablar con los demás, los que hacen más alboroto son Naruto, el rubio, y Kiba, el castaño, les encanta hacer ruido, sin saberlo, aman el ruido porque los aleja de silencio, y ellos odian el silencio, los acompaña Tenten que ríe de sus ocurrencias, pero que cuando nadie la ve mira a la chica que tiene el uniforme de porrista, Una chica rubia y hermosa, con las medidas CASI perfectas, junto a ella una pelinegra se ríe, divertida o al menos finge estarlo, esperando así ganar la aprobación de la chica más popular del instituto. Ellas se acercan al lugar de Sakura, la pelirrosa y de ojos verdes intimidada por las preguntas que sus "amigas" seguro le harán en cuanto se acerquen.

- Hola Sakura – Saluda Ino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras discretamente se arregla el uniforme de porrista, como reacción a esto Hinata a su lado jala levemente su suéter del uniforme

- Hola Ino, Hinata – Saluda ella, sonríe levemente rogando porque sus amigas no hagan preguntas demasiado incomodas.

- ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Sasuke? – pregunta yendo al grano, con un toque de sarcasmo, que pasa desapercibido por Sakura, pero no por Hinata, quien solo contiene la risa, que mejor que empezar el día riendo a costa de otra persona.

- Anda cuéntanos - Agrega Hinata, tan segura como Ino de que la "cita" solo fue una excusa barata, que le saldrá muy cara, para escapar de otra de sus tardes de compras.

- Pues - Comienza a hablar Sakura, en un susurro

- No te escuchamos Sakura -

Los que entran en este momento al salón Sasuke y Neji, pelinegros, de un porte muy seguro, y mientras Neji se dirige hacia los asientos del fondo Sasuke se acerca a Sakura.

- Dije que fue una linda tarde - Responde con más seguridad sin notar al chico que se detiene tras ella.

- Hmp Hola - Sasuke se dirige a las 3 chicas presentes, besando en la mejilla a Sakura, como un pequeño saludo.

- Hola - Murmura Hinata.

- Hola - Agrega Ino ocultando los celos que tiene en ese momento, cuando la primera pregunta en su mente es: ¿Que tiene ella que yo no? Tengo mejor cuerpo, porque Ino siente que siempre debe tenerlo todo, simplemente porque es hermosa, porque ha luchado por ser hermosa. 

Hinata está sorprendida al ver el gesto que tiene Sasuke hacia Sakura, y no sabe que decir, necesita que alguien dirija sus diálogos, así que de manera distraída ve a todos lados, su mirada se cruza con la de Tenten, a quien le dedica una leve sonrisa antes de volver a girar su mirada, Tenten le agrada, pero no puede admitirlo, Tenten no es popular, y a ella le ha costado mucho serlo, le ha costado ser superficial y estar a la moda, no es porrista pero se junta con ellas, Hinata no quiere perder su estatus, no quiere burlas dirigidas a ella, no las soportaría así que se limita a sonreírle, sin atreverse a hablarle.

- Hinata - Ino le habla y esta gira a verla - Dejemos a Sakura a solas con Sasuke - Ino se gira y empieza a caminar y como siempre detrás de ella va Hinata, en la entrada se cruzan con Temari, quien se adentra al salón ella es segura de sí misma, o eso es lo que deja ver, Danae entra unos segundos después con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Le has rechazado ya? - Pregunta Temari girándose para observar a Danae, Danae muestra una sonrisa angelical

- ¿Yo? - Finge estar ofendida, para después reír - Claro, vamos con el chico que sigue - Guiña un ojo mientras se dirige a su lugar pasando frente a Temari, sonríe con complicidad dispuesta a enamorar a todos los chicos, queriendo saber que es capaz de atraerlos a todos.

Entrando al salón esta Sai, sin emociones en su rostro, camina a donde Neji, sentándose a su lado ambos observan a Sasuke, quien aún platica con Sakura.

- Sinceramente no creí que me hablaras hoy - Murmura Sakura apenada.

- ¿Porque no habría de hacerlo? –

- No lo sé, no soy muy interesante –

Sasuke solo niega con la cabeza, pensando en lo absurdo de esas palabras.

- Sakura, no deberías decir eso - susurra él un poco preocupado por su poca confianza

Al finalizar las clases Naruto se para frente al pizarrón, y todos saben que va a decir, porque dice lo mismo todos los años, es una tradición, solo que este año son más grandes.

- Posada en mi casa Dattebayo - Naruto grita y ríe alegre.

Tenten a su lado escribe en el pizarrón el día y la hora.

Todos los años hace una, pero este año algo se siente diferente, son más grandes, y aunque antes todos ellos eran amigos inseparables, ahora no todos se hablan y hay más mentiras que verdades a su alrededor, aun así todos son "felices" y todos están bien.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/

Bueno sé que he tardado bastante, y que es bastante corto pero me ha sido un poco difícil terminar este capítulo, supongo que lo mejor será escribir un capitulo por cada uno de ellos.

Espero que les agrade, y aquí está la aparición de Danae, bienvenida al fic, ya verás lo que te depara.


	3. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Capítulo 2: ¿Cuál es tu problema? Parte 1

Ino

Para Ino todo comenzó con un simple comentario, una palabras pronunciadas como una broma, una broma que se repetía constantemente y que ella termino creyendo.

...Flashback...

Volvía a mirarse al espejo, llevaba media hora frente a él, con la playera arrugada a la altura de sus pechos, miraba su estómago, sin apartar la vista de este recordaba las palabras de su primer novio. "Ella es más delgada que tu" se vio al espejo, ciertamente la nueva novia de su ex era más delgada, y hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta que ella era gorda, pero recordó las palabras de sus amigos "Ino, ¿no crees que es mucha comida?" algunas veces más sutiles que otras "Dios eso solo le cabria a un cerdo", las risas y las burlas algunas ciertas, otras tan solo imaginadas.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha presiono la carne que sobrepasaba su estómago, aquella carne que "le sobraba", en ese momento, sin saberlo realmente su perdición inicio, en ese momento todo cambio.

- Ino - Se escuchó el grito de su mamá - A comer - Y ella bajo convencida de que era momento de empezar de nuevo, de que debía empezar a contar las calorías que ingería, y de que de ahora en adelante, sería delgada para que nadie se riera de ella.

- Me has servido mucha comida mamá - La señora Yamanaka se sorprendió al escuchar a su hija decir eso, pues Ino siempre había sido "de buen comer"

...End Flashback...

Dicen que las palabras vienen y van, que entran por un oído y salen por el otro, y quizás sea así para algunas personas, pero para personas como Ino, las palabras quedan grabadas de una forma muy profunda en la mente.

...Flashback...

Esta vez Ino estaba en el baño, miraba fijamente la báscula que se hallaba a sus pies llevaba media semana comiendo menos de lo habitual, y aun no notaba ningún cambio en su cuerpo, seguía igual de Gorda, pero la báscula marcaba un kilo menos, no era suficiente.

Bajo a la cocina, donde su mamá la esperaba con el desayuno servido, se acercó y beso su mejilla, mientras acomodaba la falda de su uniforme.|

- No voy a desayunar mamá, quede de verme temprano con Sakura y se me hace tarde - Sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo de su casa, con el tiempo justo de coger su mochila.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a su ex, tomando de la mano a la chica que la había remplazado, y eso aumento su resolución del día, ni un solo bocado, hoy su cuerpo no recibiría alimento.

La siguiente semana, se la paso comiendo un día y al otro en ayuno total y bajo 2 kilos más, pero el reflejo decía que aún no era suficiente, necesitaba pesar menos.

Días después ayunaba 2 días y al tercero comía algo bajo en grasas, aunque su estómago pedía más, pero darle comida, era engordar, era subir de peso, era seguir viéndose gorda, jamás bajaba lo suficiente, así tomó la resolución de no comer hasta llegar a su peso ideal.

...End Flashback...

Hacía dos años que había tomado esa decisión, y algunos días se odiaba por que comía, y ella no podía comer hasta llegar a su peso ideal, desde esa primera vez que dejo comió había bajado 10 kilos, pero no era suficiente, y cada recaída, cada vez que comía sentía que volvía a ganar esos kilos que con tanto esfuerzo iba perdiendo.

Se miró al espejo, el vestido que se había comprado para la posada de Naruto era hermoso, corto y elegante, pero a ella se le veía horrible, resaltaba sus brazos, esos brazos que ella veía gruesos y gordos en el espejo, ella la líder de las porristas no podía verse así.

Debía bajar dos kilos más para la fiesta.

TenTen

¿Solo una chica normal?, Miraba una foto de hace solo un par de años, donde 6 chicas sonreían alegres, las recorrió con la mirada de derecha a izquierda estaba Danae, Temari, ella, Hinata, Sakura e Ino, riendo y abrazándose, como extrañaba esos momentos, hace años ellas eran muy unidas, no sabía que había cambiado, jamás había sido igual a ellas, de niñas, ella era a la que menos le gustaba jugar a las muñecas.

...Flashback...

Todas tenían 14 años, era día de pijamada en casa de Temari, hacía poco después de haber dejado las muñecas a un lado había dejado de reunirse, ahora volvían a hacerlo, así que no sabía que llevar esa noche, preparo su mochila con su pijama, con ropa, con un

Se sentía fuera de lugar, la mayoría de las chicas llevaban maquillaje, ligas para el cabello y hablaban sobre los chicos de su salón, sobre primeros besos, sobre los primeros novios, cosas que ella no hacía, o aún no había experimentado, el maquillaje no llamaba su atención.

- ¿Y tú Tenten ya diste tu primer beso? - Pregunto Sakura sonrojada, después de tener que responder tantas preguntas sobre el suyo.

- No - Contesto ella sintiéndose como el bicho raro entre sus amigas, todas habían recibido su primer beso, menos ella.

- Que buena broma - Dijo Ino cuando al fin todas pararon de reír

- No es broma - Contesto Tenten

Y esa fue la última pijamada a la que ella fue invitada, y empezaron a alejarse de ella, ella descubrió que prefería juntarse con los chicos, ellos eran mejores amigos que ellas, o así se esforzó por creer.

...End Flashback...

Así comenzó Tenten a desear tener amigas, a mirar a lo lejos a las que creía sus amigas, a pensar que era lo que estaba mal con ella, le gustaban los chicos, pero a diferencia de las demás su vida no giraba entorno a ellos, ni siquiera a su aspecto personal. ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Miro el pantalón que llevaría a la fiesta de Naruto, le encantaba ese pantalón aunque su mamá decía que era para chico.

Es así como inician dos historias, y aun nos faltan muchas por conocer, y saber el desenlace de esta historia.

Espero sus comentarios, sé que tarde mucho, pero aquí esta espero valga la pena la espera.


End file.
